


Let 'em wonder how we got this far/'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

by Rine3195



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Drunken Confessions, It's marijauna but, Love Confessions, M/M, Teens being teens, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine3195/pseuds/Rine3195
Summary: Yes I'm using a Paramore song lyric as my title fuck youuuuDanny is a dumbass and what else is new?This is a one shot of swaf by the way
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Oliver/Danny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Let 'em wonder how we got this far/'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Oliver liked to think that he was adjusting to Danny's parties. Adjusting to the loudness, the crowds, and even, sort of, the weed. 

However, he still wasn't quite adjusted to people getting high. Especially not his boyfriend.

"Hey Oliver." Ethan had walked over to the couch. "How goes the partying?"

"Uh, it is going, my dude." 

Danny picked up his head from Oliver's shoulder. Or tried to. "Ethan, did you know that the harmonic series exists in nature and our instruments didn't make it, we did?"

Ethan looked absolutely perplexed. "Wha-"

"Music theory. He's been talking about it all night. Or at least since he got high." Oliver replied, gently running his hand through Danny's hair.

"Thaaat's right. It's from our minds, what we've been taught to perceive. Naturally occurring. And guess who came up with it, wrote it down first? Bach. One guy. He came up with the system we use today. That's so weird." Danny mumbled, nestling in closer to Oliver.

Ethan raised their eyebrows at Oliver.

"It has been a weird night. At least he isn't doing anything stupid."

"I can happily do something stupid, Ollie. But I feel kind of tired, so I'm just gonna sit here, and relax, and think about how Bach technically created music."

"Can you truly relax knowing that one man created all music?" Ethan said, sitting down on the couch opposite them.

"I swear to God-"

"No! That's the PROBLEM." Danny sat up and immediately sank back into the couch.

Oliver sighed. "Please stop encouraging him."

"Sorry." Ethan said, not sounding sorry at all. "This is just very entertaining."

"Where's Lex, anyways? Why can't you just go bug her?"

"Lex, my beautiful, lovely girlfriend, is talking to her friend from Sycamore whose name I didn't catch."

"Hey, hey, Oliver. Ollie. Ollie-Ollie-oxen-free." Danny was poking Oliver in the shoulder and it was becoming more and more impossible to ignore.

"What do you want, dude?" Oliver said, turning to Danny and rolling his eyes.

Danny grinned at him. "I need to tell you a secret. You can't tell anyone. Okay? Okay."

"What about Ethan?" Oliver said, pointing at them, who raised their glass in acknowledgement.

"They don't count, it's fine. Listen up."

"Wowwww. I feel hurt as your future cousin-in-law." Ethan said, taking a sip of their beer.

Danny ignored them. "Do you promise?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I promise." Oliver had no idea what secret Danny wanted to tell him, but figured it couldn't be too terrible. 

"Okay. Cool. I love you."

Ethan spit out their beer. Oliver felt like his stomach dropped. _Holy shit did he just confess? No, he couldn't have. Not properly. He's high_. "You what?"

"I love you."

Ethan was still choking on their beer. 

"I think you're like, so sweet and pretty and nice. And smart. And nice. Did I say nice?"

"Yeah, you did." Oliver stuttered out. 

Ethan looked delighted, glancing back and forth between Oliver and Danny like it was a tennis match.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm gonna regret saying that high, but like. I'm too scared to say it any other way."

"Maybe I should go to sleep." Oliver mumbled. He felt kind of dazed. He needed to go to sleep and not think anymore. "Danny, you should get some water."

"I guessss. But I don't wannaaaaaaa."

"I'll get him some, Ollie. You should go to bed." Ethan said, noting Oliver's panic. 

Oliver stood up. "Get some sleep, Danny. Have a good night, Ethan. Say hey to Lex for me."

"I will. You'll probably see her in the morning. But goodnight anyways!"

Oliver walked up the stairs, head still spinning. He collapsed on Danny's bed and somehow drifted off to sleep despite all of the worries and self-doubt.

~-~

Oliver woke up the next morning and briefly wondered where Danny was. Then, he remembered. He sat straight up, all the memories and emotions flooding back. _Danny loved him?_ Oliver shook his head. No. It couldn't be. Danny had to have been lying. Or the weed had been exaggerating his feelings. 

He walked downstairs. Alice and Deb were eating Cheerios, Lex was eating toast, and Ethan was asleep on the floor. Like, face down on the floor.

"Oh, they're out cold." Oliver mumbled. "How's everyone doing?"

Everyone hummed, except for Ethan. 

"Uh, where's Danny?" Oliver asked, hoping he sounded casual. Judging by Deb and Lex's smirks, he failed.

"Danny is in the basement. I think he's looking for a deck of cards or something." Alice replied.

"Why?"

"Uh, so that we can have fun?" Lex said, throwing the crust of her toast in the trash. "It's winter break, dude, and it's time to fucking party." 

"By doing what, playing War?" Oliver snarked, getting a glass of water. 

Deb rolled her eyes "War is fun, asshole. And we were gonna play poker anyways."

"Oh, poker is way more fun."

"Okay, I couldn't find a deck of cards, but I DID find Uno." Sof called, walking up from the basement. "Danny has not given up, so he's still down there looking."

"Oliver, what's up? You look kind of upset." Lex asked, genuinely concerned.

"Uh. Nothing."

"Danny confessed last night to Oliver when he was fucking baked." Ethan mumbled from the floor.

"Ethan!"

"He WHAT!?" 

"You guys are dating!?"

Oliver, Lex, and Deb all spoke at the same time. Oliver turned back to Deb, astonished. "You didn't know we were dating?!"

"To be fair, you guys call each other assholes on a regular basis."

Sof rolled her eyes and turned to Oliver, a sympathetic look on her face. "He confessed while high?"

"Yeah. He won't remember it. Just forget about it."

"That really sucks, dude." Ethan mumbled from the floor.

"I said just forget about it. I'm fine." Oliver said, taking another sip of water.

Everyone exchanged looks, but stopped talking.

"Well, I couldn't find a deck of cards, so that sucks!" Danny said, appearing in the kitchen suddenly. He was grinning, but the grin faded when he saw how awkward everyone looked. "What's up? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no, babe. You're fine. Everything's fine." Oliver said, walking over to Danny and kissing him gently. He had to act normal.

Danny looked relieved. "Oh, okay. Good. I love you."

Alice choked on her cereal. Ethan whistled from the floor. Oliver's stomach felt like it was swelling up, but in a good way this time. "You love me?" His smile hurt his face.

"Yep! Didn't I tell you this already? Yeah, I think I told you last night."

"You remembered? You were high as hell! Kept rambling about Bach creating all music."

"Ethan got me some water. I guess I drank enough. Apparently, they didn't take my own advice."

Ethan started to stand up. "I drank water! This is biphobia!"

"Well-"

"Okay, now that the feelings are all straightened out," Sof interrupted. "Can we please play Uno? I wanna kick Alice's ass."

As everyone moved to the kitchen table, Oliver caught Danny's freely swinging hand in his and squeezed it. They were grinning at each other broadly.

Lex pretended to throw up and the moment was over, but the stupid grins just wouldn't fade.

And Oliver whispered "I love you too." to him about halfway through the round and caused Danny to drop all of his cards.

He considered that an absolute win.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ifeelasongcomingon


End file.
